


you don't have to say I love you to say I love you

by soldierkaz2y5



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Eskimo Kisses, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tsundere Kageyama Tobio, lots and lots of fluff, very slight tsundere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldierkaz2y5/pseuds/soldierkaz2y5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saying that Kageyama was bad at communication was an understatement. His smiles emitted an aura of death and compliments or encouragement of any form were difficult to leave his lips without stuttering or sounding like a reprimand, so it was a wonder to everyone and sometimes himself, that he was currently dating the expressive ever-friendly sunshine of the team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you don't have to say I love you to say I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Work inspired by Troye Sivan's For Him if you haven't already noticed by the title
> 
> You don't have to say I love you to say I love you  
> Forget all the shooting stars and all the silver moons  
> We've been making shades of purple out of red and blue  
> Sickeningly sweet like honey, don't need money  
> All I need is you  
> All I need is you, you

Saying that Kageyama was bad at communication was an understatement. His smiles emitted an aura of death and compliments or encouragement of any form were difficult to leave his lips without stuttering or sounding like a reprimand, so it was a wonder to everyone and sometimes himself, that he was currently dating the expressive ever-friendly sunshine of the team.

“Tobio, can I come over today?” Hinata asked as he pulled the shirt over his head. This would usually earn the pair snickering and waggling eyebrows from Tanaka and Nishinoya along with Asahi furiously blushing as he pretended not to hear. Today, they were running slightly later so everyone was already at the gym while they hurried to change in the clubroom. 

“Yeah, you can.” Kageyama replied as he stood by the door, waiting for Hinata so they could start their everyday mini-race to the gym.

When they were tired and panting on the floor of the gym after the race, Hinata would still manage to announce his victory in triumph. Kageyama would let out an annoyed huff but pick himself up and follow Hinata towards the court for practice, lips unconsciously tugged upwards ever so slightly. Hinata would never tell him this, but he always noticed, from the corner of his eye. 

During practices where they perfect their new quick, Kageyama’s face would light up, eyes shining when Hinata successfully spiked the ball. Most would say it was the sweet promise of victory, the knowledge that they were getting stronger, the higher chance of making it to the nationals. And it was, they were a step closer to nationals with every move they perfected in the team. But Hinata knew it wasn’t the only reason.

When they walked to Kageyama’s home together late after practice, you’d think the one to lace their fingers together boldly would be Hinata. But Kageyama would be the one to move close, knuckles lightly brushing against Hinata’s before taking his hand in a lover’s hold, finger laced together. Hinata would squeeze his hand and grin, bumping his head against Kageyama’s shoulder affectionately while the taller boy would grumble half-heartedly about what a dumbass Hinata looked like, grinning like a loon. 

Their time spent together at Kageyama’s house eventually end up in a sleepover, Hinata calling home to inform his parents while Kageyama sets up the extra futon, not that they’d use it but it would be troublesome to explain in the event Kageyama’s parents asked. Kageyama would lend him clothes to sleep in and Hinata would drown in the smell of Kageyama as they lay in the futon, bodies fitted perfectly against each other. In the darkness of the room, Kageyama would lean forward bravely to rub his nose lightly against Hinata’s, a content smile playing at his lips. Hinata’s already racing heart would squeeze painfully at this, and he’d shuffle closer to press a chaste kiss to Kageyama’s lips. They fall asleep like that, exchanging light kisses in the dark, Kageyama’s arms encasing the smaller boy’s as their legs tangle together. Kageyama would wake up in the middle of the night, a foot digging into his ribs painfully. He’d retaliate by taking hold of said foot, tickling the underside until the foot’s owner wakes up, surrendering to a grumpy Kageyama. 

In the morning, Kageyama would slide out of the futon, body aching from Hinata’s sleep attacks. “Oi, wake up dumbass,” Kageyama would kick the sleeping form in the futon, Hinata would grumble as he stretched awake, taking his time to get out of the futon. When he does get up, showered and changed, he’d find Kageyama with an apron over his school uniform, laying out the breakfast. 

“WAHHH TAMAGO KAKE GOHAN!!!” Hinata whooped, leaping over to excitedly throw his arms over his boyfriend, quickly pecking his cheek before taking a seat at the table, eyes shining at the sight of his favourite dish before him. Kageyama would splutter and blush, eyes darting to his parents’ bedroom hoping that they had yet to wake up to witness the scene. 

As they slid the door shut behind before they set off to school, Hinata would reach up, demanding a goodbye kiss from Kageyama. “We’re going the same way, dumbass,” Kageyama would protest, but still glance around, checking the area, though mostly covered with greenery from Kageyama’s parents’ love for gardening. It was just to indulge the dumbass after all, not that he himself wanted, no of course not. He would lean down, capturing Hinata’s lips in a firm kiss, decidedly different from the gentle ones exchanged the night before as arms wound around his neck. The shorter boy would pull away for a moment, smiling as he breathed an “I love you,” against Kageyama’s lips, not giving him any chance to respond as he pulled him in again for another kiss. Kageyama would hold him tight, arms wrapped solidly around Hinata in embrace, knowing that there was no other way but this where he could convey the same words to Hinata. 

Kageyama may not be the best when it comes to verbal communication but only Hinata knew the meaning behind the little things Kageyama did. From the slight curve of his lips, to the late-night eskimo kisses. From the way he holds Hinata tight in his arms to the ‘dumbass’ comments from Kageyama. Hinata may not know them all, but he wanted to learn every little habit Kageyama had, from every grunt and gasp in bed down to the twitches of his fingers when he tosses the ball, and Hinata felt so lucky to be the one with the pleasure of learning them all.

**Author's Note:**

> It was supposed to be mostly Kageyama's perspective, conveying everything through his little actions but it spiraled more into Hinata's perspective as the story played out, the fic just wrote itself really.


End file.
